Burning love
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: - Mi-lo... – Camus gemeu o nome do loiro. As mãos de dedos finos e longos afundaram nos cachos fartos do escorpiano. – S'il vous plait!


Presente Amigo Secreto CdZ 2015 do fórum Need For Fic para DanizGemini  
 _ **Postada originalmente em 30/12/2015**_

 **Beta:** Lívia, minha amiga de loucuras cosplay, obrigado por aceitar betar esse meu surto!

 **Inspiração:** A música Burning Love – Elvis Presley

 **Lembrete:** Há muito tempo venho devendo uma continuação para a minha fic "Antares", após 6 anos bem sem rodeios, ai está... Antes tarde do que nunca! Enjoy!

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Lord Almighty,**  
 _Senhor todo poderoso,_  
 **I feel my temperature rising**  
 _Eu sinto minha temperatura subindo_  
 **Higher higher**  
 _Mais alto e mais alto,_  
 **It's burning through to my soul**  
 _Está queimando dentro de minh'alma_

Os corpos ardentes roçaram em um frenesi incontrolável sobre o sofá de couro negro. A temperatura de ambos pareceu atingir as alturas, ou algo além. Peças de roupas foram esparramadas, lançadas a esmo no momento em que se perderam no furor e fulgor do idílio amoroso. Mãos deslizaram pelas peles já marcadas pelo sabor da paixão. Dedos roçaram vãos em que as peças de tecido se encontravam apenas para provocar. O desejo contido, carícias almejaram obter logo um maior contato íntimo.

Sussurros. Mordidas. Gemidos e arfares. Uma perna deslizou para o meio das do ruivo. O loiro atiçou-o ao esfregar, como conseguia, o sexo com a coxa. O sofá onde estavam privava alguns movimentos, mas não os impediam em nada.

O cheiro adocicado, um tanto frutado misturou-se ao do sexo, embalando o casal que se descobria no sofá. As mãos de dedos longos e pele clara de alabastro deslizaram pelas costas, omoplatas e pelos bíceps trabalhados, músculos moldados devido a muitos treinos e ao calor da luta do bem contra o mal. A pele levemente bronzeada ficou marcada pelas unhas, que deslizavam lentamente, parecendo queimar o grego, incendiar mais seus sentidos já há muito descontrolados.

O restante das roupas rapidamente foi lançado longe. Pele na pele. O roçar desenfreado dos sexos intumescidos provocava, atiçava. Olhos nos olhos, os azuis brilhantes perderam-se nas chamas crispantes das íris rubras. Mordiscando o lábios inferior do aquariano, o escorpiano regozijou-se ao escutar o gemido baixo.

Há quanto tempo Milo desejava ter Camus em seus braços novamente? Sentir seus corações baterem no mesmo compasso? Talvez desde os tempos em que provara pela primeira vez seus lábios, em que experimentara o doce sabor de seu corpo. Por mais que tentasse, naquele momento, concentrar-se para ter mais calma, ir devagar, o loiro sentia seus pensamentos inebriados, como se chamas o consumissem.

Deslizando as mãos pelo peitoral do ruivo, substituiu as mãos sobre os mamilos pelos lábios. Mirando Camus com curiosidade, Milo roçou os dentes, mordiscando em uma provocação lenta e deliciosa. Quase parou o que estava fazendo ao apreciar os lábios abertos como se buscasse mais ar.

\- Mi-lo... – Camus gemeu o nome do loiro. As mãos de dedos finos e longos afundaram nos cachos fartos do escorpiano. – S'il vous plait!

\- Camie, abra os olhos! – pediu e enrodilhou a língua primeiro pelo mamilo direito, deixando um caminho de mordiscadas e abocanhando o mamilo esquerdo. Sem desviar os olhos, sustentou as íris avermelhadas com intensidade. – Eu apenas comecei... – e para dar ênfase ao que dizia, tornou a mordiscar, enrodilhar o mamilo do ruivo e em seguida, assoprar para resfriar um pouco o local.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, Camus tentou conter o gemido mais alto que subiu-lhe pela garganta e acabou por escapar pelos lábios inchados e avermelhados pelos muitos beijos e mordidas. Ele nunca imaginou que Milo poderia ser um furacão, incendiando sua pele, seu ser. Já conhecia o veneno de escorpião, mas agora ele mesclava harmoniosamente com o sabor adocicado do vinho. O Vinho... Não o vinho, Escorpião! Sim, o loiro venenoso e habilidoso que conseguia o deixar louco. Inebriava seus sentidos, sentimentos e pensamentos. Esticando o braço, deslizou suavemente a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto perfeito do amante.

Aproveitando que o aquariano aproximava os dedos de seus lábios, o Escorpião abocanhou os dígitos, mordiscando e os sugando. Os olhos fincaram nos do Aquário. Oferecendo três dígitos para Camus, Milo esperou que ele compreendesse o que estava querendo. Mordiscou os dedos que ele ainda tinha em sua boca para incentivar o outro a fazer o mesmo. O loiro deleitou-se ao ver seus dedos sumirem ao serem abocanhados pela boca quente e úmida do aquariano.

Aproveitando-se disso, o Escorpião deslizou os lábios, dentes e língua pela pele de alabastro, marcando-a como se fosse ferro em brasa. Ao aproximar-se do baixo ventre, roçou a mão livre sobre os pelos pubianos. Não conseguiu controlar um sorriso malicioso que surgiu em seus lábios ao perceber que a penugem era levemente avermelhada. Milo nunca imaginou que seriam iguaiszinhos às madeixas do amante. Pensou isso na primeira vez, mas deixando esse pormenor de lado, sem demoras, abocanhou o pênis ereto.

\- Mon Dieu! – Camus deixou escapar. Arqueando as costas, lançou a cabeça para trás apoiando sobre o braço do sofá. Os longos fios rubros espalharam-se para todos os lados em desalinho.

Em deleite, o loiro recolheu os dígitos que haviam sido sugados, e deslizou um deles para o interior do ruivo. Espalmando a mão esquerda sobre o baixo ventre do aquariano, pressionou para conter-lhe o movimento.

\- Preciso prepará-lo, Camie! – Milo murmurou ao mirá-lo com interesse. Mais um leve solavanco seguido de mais gemidos. – Não quero mach...

\- Milo! – arfando, Camus afastou como podia e assim permitia o sofá, as pernas. – Apenas non fale, faça! – ordenou quase em desespero. O corpo todo parecia estar pegando fogo, e ele precisava do alívio!

\- Tenha calma... – murmurou o loiro. Lentamente, abocanhou mais uma vez o falo pulsante do francês e deslizou o segundo digito juntando-o ao primeiro. Com estocadas rápidas, Milo tentou localizar o local que sabia dar maior prazer ao outro. Assim que sentiu o corpo de Camus começar a estremecer, sorriu interiormente. Havia alcançado seu intento.

Arfando, Camus não esperava o que estava por vir. Ao sentir a forte pressão sobre seu pênis, assustou-se e quase praguejou em alto e bom som ao ver Milo apertando a base de seu pênis fortemente. Sustentando o olhar brilhante do outro, gemeu ao sentir os dedos o abandonando.

\- Mi-lo... – gemeu o ruivo em protesto. – Me deixa gozar! – pediu ao sustentar-lhe o olhar.

Um sorriso matreiro iluminou o rosto bonito. Escorpião moveu os lábios sem proferir palavras, negando o que era pedido. A mão forte apertou o falo ereto do ruivo. O gemido mais alto chegou aos ouvidos do loiro o fazendo regozijar-se.

Soltando o membro do francês, Milo deslizou a língua pelos lábios carnudos, e com um sorriso sedutor comandou:

\- Vira! – a voz levemente rouca, carregada de desejo.

Camus pareceu levar alguns minutos para entender o que Milo queria. Piscando um pouco, remexeu-se sobre o sofá. Ao perceber que o loiro afastava um pouco no longo sofá para lhe dar espaço, gingou o corpo e fincou os joelhos sobre o couro do acento. Quando começou a baixar o corpo para deitar-se, sentiu as mãos fortes do escorpiano segurando-o como estava. Volvendo a cabeça um pouco para poder mirar-lhe nos olhos, o que o ruivo viu quase fez seu coração parar, ou mesmo se possível, bater mais descompassado do que já estava.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Escorpião conteve o Aquário de quatro. Sua libido estava no limite. Esperou que o ruivo se ajeitasse melhor, e aproximando os corpos, deixou seu pênis roçar entre as nádegas firmes. Baixou o corpo sem perder contato visual com o ruivo que o encarava sobre os ombros. Depositou beijos, mordidas e chupadas marcando a pele de alabastro em vários lugares. Sentia o corpo debaixo de si tremendo, os gemidos e arfares misturando-se com os próprios. Ao aproximar-se das nádegas torneadas de Camus, Milo mordeu a banda direita com gosto, substituindo os dentes pelos lábios e a língua, chupando a pele clara.

Pego de surpresa, Camus deu um solavanco para frente. As mãos fortes o impedindo de sair do lugar.

\- Não, meu francês fogoso! – Milo murmurou. – Hoje você não me escapa. – Não que ele já tivesse feito algo parecido, mas o escorpiano adorava provocá-lo, fosse com palavras ou mesmo atos. E sem proferir mais nenhuma palavra, baixou o rosto até a altura dos quadris do namorado. Afastando um pouco as pernas deste, deitou a língua para fora, deslizando-a lenta e tortuosamente sobre a pele delicada, piscante e apertada.

Baixando um pouco os braços, Camus sentiu como se um raio percorresse seu corpo todo. O desejo o consumiu, a língua de Milo foi substituída pelos lábios e novamente pela língua. Cravando as unhas no braço do sofá, ele remexeu um pouco o corpo. Os longos fios rubros caíram em cascata sobre suas costas quando ele lançou a cabeça para trás. Os dígitos o invadiram novamente, estocando freneticamente sua próstata.

\- Geme pra mim, Camie! – Milo pediu ao aumentar o movimento dos dedos, os abrindo feito tesoura dentro do canal apertado.

\- Mi-lo...

\- O que foi? – perguntou Escorpião. Ele queria a rendição. Queria seu Aquário entregue, em rendição.

\- Vem... – Camus murmurou ao mirar-lhe com certa urgência. Seu corpo todo parecia estar em brasa, queimando, almejando por ter o escorpiano o preenchendo. Com um muxoxo, preparou-se. O loiro havia retirado seus dedos, e ele podia sentir a proximidade da glande pulsante próximo de si.

Deslizando a cabeça de seu pênis sobre as nádegas do ruivo, Milo besuntou com um pouco de saliva o ânus do namorado, e forçando a glande na entrada, viu-a desaparecer lentamente. Sentindo o corpo a sua frente estremecer, segurou nas ancas do aquariano e forçou sua entrada, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo.

Camus fechou os olhos e mordiscou o lábio inferior, contendo a vontade de gemer mais alto. O misto da dor por ser invadido tão lentamente misturou-se com o prazer, o levando a loucura. Ao sentir tomado por Milo, arfou, apertando um pouco o pênis pulsante dentro de si. Com um leve gingado, volveu a cabeça mais uma vez para poder ver as feições do loiro.

Milo arfou ao sentir uma nova pressão sobre seu falo. O gingado provocante atiçou-o, assim como o brilho nos olhos rubros. Nos lábios, um sorriso. A língua deslizou pela boca macia que o escorpiano gostava de beijar e morder. Com uma estocada forte, o escorpiano começou a se mover. Lentamente saiu devagar para cravar-se todo novamente dentro do corpo que lhe acolhia.

As mãos do Escorpião deslizaram pela cintura do Aquário. As unhas roçaram na pele já um tanto marcada. Com uma das mãos alcançou a ereção do ruivo, e no mesmo ritmo das estocadas começou a masturbá-lo.

Baixando novamente o corpo, mordiscou a base do pescoço com o ombro. Espalhou beijos e mordidas por toda a base. Os gemidos do ruivo eram como uma sinfonia inflamando-lhe mais os sentidos. Os corpos roçando, os movimentos cadenciados. Sentindo o corpo abaixo de si tremer em espasmos, Milo sentiu sua mão ser banhada pelo gozo do ruivo. Arqueando um pouco as costas, lançou a cabeça para trás e derramou-se nas entranhas que o apertavam mais.

Deixando o corpo acompanhar o de Camus, o grego deixou-se tombar sobre o namorado. As respirações ainda entrecortadas. Beijando levemente os lábios do ruivo, Milo passou os braços por baixo dos braços estendidos do ruivo e deixou que a letargia que começava a tomá-los os levasse para os braços de Morpheus.

 **oOo**

Quanto tempo haviam dormido? Ele não soube dizer. Coçando os cabelos bagunçados, tentou mover o corpo, mas o peso do grego sobre si não estava ajudando. Virando um pouco o rosto, sentiu o leve roçar do halito morno, o rosto bonito, os lábios tão próximos, os olhos cerrados. Camus não tinha vontade de se mover, não mais. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, deixou seus lábios finalmente vencerem a distância e roçou-os sobre os do loiro. Deslizando a língua lentamente acompanhando o contorno dos lábios de Milo, deixou um leve sorriso surgir ao perceber as íris tremularem.

\- Camie… - a voz baixa, levemente rouca. Chegando um pouco para o lado, deixou que Camus se ajeitasse de lado. Com os braços puxou-o para junto de si. Os corpos unidos, os corações acelerando mais uma vez. O fogo do amor pareceu reacender, ou talvez nem ter sido extinto. A mão direita deslizou até a base dos quadris do Aquário.

\- Insaciável! – Camus gracejou, acompanhando o namorado. – Mas que tal irmos para o quarto?

\- Hmm... acho muito interessante. Uma cama grande, você e eu... o que mais poderíamos querer? – Milo mordeu o lábio inferior do francês com gosto, apalpando as nádegas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Justo! – Aquário mirou-o com desejo. Sem mais nada dizer, ficou em pé. Abaixou seu corpo, levantando a garrafa que agora estava com menos da metade. – Uma pena, um vinho tão delicioso.

\- Compramos outro! – Milo o encarou. Retirando a garrafa do Merlot, deixou-a sobre a mesinha de centro. Cingiu a cintura de Camus, o fazendo seguir para o corredor que os levaria para mais um momento em que seriam consumidos pelo ardor da paixão!

 **Ah, ah, burning love**  
 _Ah, ah, amor ardente_  
 **I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love**  
 _Eu sou apenas um pedaço, um pedaço de amor ardente,_  
 **Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love**  
 _Apenas um pedaço, um pedaço de amor ardente,_  
 **Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love**  
 _Apenas um pedaço, um pedaço de amor ardente,_  
 **Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love**  
 _Apenas um pedaço, um pedaço de amor ardente,_  
 **Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love**  
 _Apenas um pedaço, um pedaço de amor ardente,_  
 **Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love**  
 _Apenas um pedaço, um pedaço de amor ardente_

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:**

*olhando de um lado para o outro antes de postar a nova fic do AS deste ano no ar*

Acho que agora estou sozinh...

 **Barnaby** : Mas não está mesmo, Coelhinha!

Ah! Mas eu dancei o Samba do Crioulo doido no funeral de Jesus Cristo, só pode! Bunny, você e Kardia estão demais, sabia?

 **Barnaby** : Não sei nada deste outro senhor! *revirando os olhos e arrebitando o nariz* Sou muito mais eu...

Ai céus! Olha eu prometo que vou escrever com vocês.

 **Barnaby** : Vai assinar isso pra eu poder registrar no Cartório?

Com é que é? *pulando na cadeira* Perdeu o juízo, só pode! *perdendo as estribeiras* Vaza, Barnaby... Vaza ou vocês vão ficar vendo navios! *empurrando o loiro pra fora do quarto* Kotetsuuuu... leva, é todo seu! Pode morder, babar, chupar, lamber... err não nessa ordem, mas entretenha esse bicho! Humph

 **Barnaby** : Mas...

 **Kotetsu** : Bunny, melhor não abusar... eu quero que ela volte a escrever conosco... *cara de pidão*

Isso vai... ouça o oji-san! *saindo de perto dos dois*

Oiiieee! Como vão todos? Espero que bem! Obrigado a todos que aqui chegaram, please, façam essa Coelha feliz e comentem, não machuca e eu prometo que não mordo!

Até meu próximo surto!  
Bjs  
 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
